No me gustan los baños
by Fey Potter
Summary: Hogwarts es más que una escuela, es un hogar en el que jóvenes viven siete años de su vida y es normal que al momento de partir siempre sientan un nudo en la garganta. El cariño siempre perdurara en sus corazones por el que una vez fue su hogar, pero muchos se preguntan si Hogwarts también puede sentir cariño por sus estudiantes y… tal vez hasta la necesidad de ayudarlos.


**Hogwarts es más que una escuela, es un hogar en el que jóvenes viven siete largos años de su vida y es normal que al momento de partir siempre sientan ese nudo en la garganta y esa nostalgia hacia el que alguna vez fue su hogar, el cariño siempre perdurara en sus corazones pero muchos se preguntan si Hogwarts también puede sentir un cariño hacia sus estudiantes y… tal vez hasta la necesidad de ayudarlos.**

Rose se sumergió una vez más en el agua jabonosa de la enorme tina en el baño de prefectos. Al salir tomo su toalla y se adentro en uno de los cubículos, donde la esperaba su ropa perfectamente doblada. Se acomodo bien la camisa frente al espejo para luego seguir con su pelirrojo y rizado cabello.

Se dirigió a la puerta y giro el pomo de esta, pero no cedió.

– ¿Qué rayos…? – susurro y volvió a girar el picaporte.

Se había quedado encerrada y una parte era por estupidez propia ya que no llevaba su varita consigo "¿Quién lleva la varita a la ducha?" pensó. Después de forcejar un poco más la puerta se dio por vencida y se dejo caer con la espalda contra la pared en algún momento alguien vendría y saldría de ahí.

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora en la cual Rose había gritado, pateado e insultado a la puerta que se negaba a abrir. Ahora se encontraba caminando de aquí para allá y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas asesinas a la puerta.

En una de sus idas la puerta había hecho ese crujido que solo podía significar que alguien la había abierto.

– ¡No la cierres! – grito, pero ya era muy tarde.

–Vaya que eres listo Malfoy – bufó.

– ¿Weasley? ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – pregunto el de los ojos grises.

Pues tengo una cita para tomar té con el basilisco es privada, si fueras tan amable de irte… ¡Estoy atrapada aquí desde hace mas de una hora! y gracias a mi suerte y tu astucia ahora tu igual – se lamento la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué dices? – el chico se giro hacia la puerta e intento abrirla, pero fue en vano, forcejo mas fuerte pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

–Supongo que no tendrás tu varita – dijo Rose haciendo que Scorpius dejara de golpear la puerta.

–Yo sospecho lo mismo de ti – respondió molesto por la estupidez de ambos.

– ¡Esto no es mi culpa! – soltó Rose después de unos segundos en los que se miraron fijamente.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que lo es Weasley? –pregunto él.

–Por cómo me hablas parece que tu – dijo ella cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

–No, ya que en dado caso también seria mía – respondió tranquilamente alejándose de la puerta.

Rose suspiró frustrada.

–Tendremos que esperar que alguien venga por nosotros – dijo Scorpius respondiendo al suspiro de Rose.

El chico se recostó de la pared mientras que Rose regresaba a su vaivén por el baño. Otra media hora que se iba y ambos prefectos seguían en sus mismas actividades, salvo que en vez de mirar al vacio Scorpius observaba como Rose iba y venía por el lugar.

– ¡Basta Weasley! – salto de repente el rubio.

La Gryffindor se detuvo y lo miro extrañada – ¿Qué te pasa?

Scorpius se puso en pie frente a ella, en esa posición le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura a la chica.

– ¡Me vas a volver loco! – exclamo acercándosele.

– ¿Qué pretendes que haga? –quiso saber ella cruzándose de brazos y alejándose disimuladamente de él.

–No lo sé, pero solo para – Rose frunció el seño arrugando su pequeña nariz -herencia de Hermione- llena de pecas ¿Quién era el para decirle que hacer? Iba a protestar pero Scorpius seguía mirándola con eso condenados ojos grises demasiado cerca de su cara y simplemente no pudo.

La pelirroja suspiro y se sentó con la espalda contra la pared. Scorpius la miro unos segundos y luego la imito sentándose a una buena distancia de ella.

Las cosas entre los Gryffindors y los Slytherins ya de por si no iban bien, entre los Malfoy -Draco- y los Weasley –Ron- mucho menos y siendo Rose y Scorpius de ambos lados, las cosas entre ellos eran peores, mucho peores. Desde su primer año en la escuela de magia y hechicería las cosas no habían ido bien y no digo que no habrían podido ser "amigos" pero las palabras de ambos padres fueron muy claras y como buenos hijos que ellos son obedecieron y ahora, años después eso tiene sus frutos. Rose y Scorpius son el vivo ejemplo de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin y también el más vivido ejemplo de que los opuestos se atraen.

Cinco, quince, veinte. Veinte minutos de silencio esto no podía seguir así. A Rose aparentemente esto no le molestaba, ella solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello y lo rizaba más de lo que ya por sí era, pero Scorpius era otra historia y ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a la Weasley que dejara de caminar y aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta la verdad se veía bastante linda ahí sentada jugando con sus rizos.

Desde hace unos meses una conversación con su madre no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza y en una de sus meditaciones en la madrugada se dio cuenta de algo que la verdad, siempre había sabido

_._

_._

_._

"_Era de tarde -exactamente las cinco- Scorpius sabía que su madre se encontraría en la parte trasera de su enorme casa tomando el té y ya que su padre no se encontraba, decidió acompañarla._

–_Hola – le saludo ella dejando la taza en la mesita redonda y sirviendo té en otra_

_Scorpius tomó la taza de té que le ofrecía su madre y empezaron a hablar de aquellos tiempos de antes de que el muchacho fuera a Hogwarts._

– _¿Y cómo esta Rose? – Scorpius tuvo que esforzarse para no escupir el té _

– _¿Rose… Weasley? – pregunto para ganar tiempo _

–_Por supuesto ¿o acaso conoces a alguna otra Rose? – respondió su madre ocultando una sonrisa tras su taza de té_

–_Eh… está bien ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo intentando mostrar indiferencia _

– _¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? _

_El joven mago arrugo el entre cejo, sabía lo que se avecinaba._

–_Mamá… _

– _¿Qué? nunca olvidare ese día – empezó ella y sonrió _

–_Fue hace años – le recordó su único hijo _

–_Y desde entonces nunca te he visto mostrar mayor interés por una chica – terminó su madre soltando una pequeña carcajada._

–_Tenía nueve –se quejo el platinado _

_No recordaba a la perfección ese día pero según las narraciones de su madre, el profesor Lombotton había organizado una pequeña fiesta en su casa, a la que la familia Malfoy estaba invitada y obviamente los Weasley igual, los detalles estaban borrosos pero según su madre esa noche la paso intentando lo mas que pudo en impresionar a Rose Weasley. La verdad… no recordaba el porqué de eso pero ¡Merlín, tenía nueve años! Pero su madre seguía insistiendo con el tema de Rose._

–_Sabes que harían una adorable pareja – empezó a decir su madre – y siempre que pregunto por ella… te sonrojas_

–_Madre… hace calor_

–_Por supuesto – Astoria puso una mano en la frente de su hijo – si, puede que te este dando fiebre"_

_._

_._

_._

– ¿Por qué nadie viene por nosotros? – susurro de repente aquella pregunta más para el mismo que para su acompañante que dejo que jugar con su cabello para mírale

–No lo sé – respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, intentando recordar – Todos están en Hogsmeade – respondió después de unos segundos.

–Genial – ironizo el chico – simplemente genial

– ¿Crees que yo estoy muy feliz? – pregunto Rose ya harta de el encierro y de la presencia de Malfoy, que aunque no admitiera en voz alta no era tan pesada como siempre había pensado.

–Pues no, la verdad no lo sé Weasley – respondió Scorpius a su pregunta subiendo un poco el tono de voz. Rose Weasley era la única que sabia como alterar sus nervios

–Pues no Malfoy – dijo ella levantando al igual la voz – aunque no lo creas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo

–Scorpius rió mordaz – lo dudo. Aun que creo que califique como importante ir a besuquearte que tu novio.

Rose se calló en seco y miro a Scorpius con su peor cara

– ¿Y tú qué me dices Malfoy? ¿No tienes alguna novia que besuquear? Cierto ¡No sabes que es tener una relación! – espetó Rose ya bastante alto

Y así estuvieron unos quince minutos más lanzándose insultos el uno al otro, porque Rose y Scorpius no podían estar en una habitación sin pelearse y la verdad el silencio ya había durado demasiado.

Rose suspiro, la pelea había parado, después de unas palabras bastante hirientes que habían dejado a ambos chicos sin habla. Una suave luz naranja se colaba por una de las ventanas lo cual indicaba que el sol estaba a punto de meterse.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade? – le pregunto al rubio sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

El la miro unos segundos antes de responder.

–No tenía ganas de ir – fue su respuesta, falsa pero ella nunca lo sabría - ¿Qué hay de ti?

La pelirroja jugueteo con sus dedos un rato antes de responder.

–Preferí quedarme encerrada aquí contigo – dijo a lo que Scorpius alzo una ceja y sonrió – ¿Qué paso con lo de "tengo cosas más importantes que estar **aquí **contigo"?

–Se cancelaron en cuanto la puerta no se abrió – respondió Rose sonriendo un poco

–Yo creo – empezó a decir el chico – que no querías verle la cara al idiota de Jones y no me mal entiendas es perfectamente comprensible

Mathew Jones era el novio de Rose, capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw y era inevitable para Scorpius mencionarlo sin insultarlo, aparentemente no importaba la situación si se trataba de hacer quedar mal –aunque fuera con palabras- a Jones.

–Terminamos – susurro Rose mirando sus manos como si pensara que al apartar la vista desaparecerían asique mejor no hacerlo.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto el muchacho con una mezcla de sorpresa y un deje de alegría.

–Que terminamos o mejor dicho – se corrigió a sí misma – me dejo por Elizabeth

Scorpius solo la miraba desde su puesto, no sabía si acercarse a consolarla aunque ella no estaba llorando –claro, parecía estar a punto – tal vez ella no quería que se le acercara. Pero verla ahí en el piso, con los ojos vidriosos, tan… indefensa, parecía tan frágil que, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y también que golpear tan fuerte a Jones hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente por hacerle eso a Rose, por hacerla llorar a ella que nunca la había visto como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

–Aun que – dijo ella de repente – una parte de mi ya lo sabía, el siempre la miraba, tal vez intente negarlo pero ella es…

– ¿Qué? ¿Mejor que tú? – pregunto el chico Rose lo miro a los ojos y el muchacho entendió que ella si pensaba que esa chica era mejor que ella. Le dieron ganas de reír ¿Elizabeth Smith mejor que Rose Weasley? Por favor, había salido un par de veces con ella, no era gran cosa y conocía a Rose desde siempre ella era mucho más inteligente, linda, fuerte y divertida que Elizabeth.

–No puedo creer que pienses eso, es ridículo, se supone que eres la lista Rose – luego pensó en como Jones le había hecho creer a Rose que era inferior y empezó a enfadarse con ambos, con el por respirar y con ella por creerse las mentiras de ese idiota.

–Tal vez no lo entiendas Malfoy porque nunca te han dejado, pero… –suspiro, parecía que le costaba decir lo siguiente – prefiero convencerme de que es perfecta, tal vez esa sea la explicación.

Por unos segundos no entendió lo que Rose había dicho, intento procesar las palabras y entender porque decía eso. En su opinión si alguien ahí se asemejaba a la perfección era Rose, pero prefirió no decir nada y dejarlo así.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cualquier cosa que les pasara por la cabeza, cuando termino la plática sobre quidditch hubo un silencio y Scorpius dijo lo que había estado meditando desde hace unas horas.

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Rose le miro - ¿el qué?

–La opinión de Jones – respondió el

–No lo entiendes – dijo ella sintiéndose repentinamente molesta

–Explícalo – insistió el

–No… puedo – dijo ella poniéndose en pie como si así pudiera escapar de aquella conversación

Scorpius igual se levanto – o ni tu lo entiendes

–No es asunto tuyo – espeto ella molesta dándole la espalda

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy él? ¿Por eso no te importa que piense de ti?

–Oh, por favor Malfoy ¿Que puedes pensar tu de mi? Aparte de que soy una sabelotodo fastidiosa – preguntó ella dándose la vuelta y mirándolo

– ¿Sabes? Puedo pensar más que eso

–Rose rió – no me conoces

– ¿No? ¿Cómo sé que arrugas la nariz cuando estas molesta o rizas tu cabello cuando estas aburrida en clases o como no te gustan las zanahorias en la ensalada, o como te gusta el olor a café o como siempre miras por la ventana de tu habitación cuando llueve? Rose eres la persona más increíble que conozco, no puedo creer que te creas menos o que alguien pueda hacerte sentir así, Rose yo… - pero la pelirroja no llego a saber que iba a decir el chico porque le corto con un beso, el cual no tardo a corresponder

Rose rio – solo cállate Scorpius – dijo con los brazos aun alrededor de su cuello, el sonrió y volvió a cortar la distancia que los separaba y se dio cuenta que su madre le estaría esperando en casa con una taza de "Te lo dije"

– ¿Sabes? – dijo Rose una vez que estuvieron de nuevo sentados en el piso pero esta vez juntos – Ahora me alegra que golpearas a Jones

–Y tú que decías que las clases de adivinación eran una pérdida de tiempo – Rose sonrió y antes de que pudiera responder el chirrido de la puerta los interrumpió. Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto

– ¡Están aquí! – dijo la voz de James

–Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados – dijo Albus una vez que estuvieron fuera de el baño.

– ¡Nos quedamos encerrados! – se quejo Rose

–El picaporte no giraba – la secundo Scorpius

Albus se dirigió a la puerta e inspecciono el picaporte por dentro y por fuera y este funcionaba de maravillas.

– ¿Qué…? Pero… Nosotros…. Yo… - balbució Scorpius.

_**¿Nunca han escuchado que Hogwarts le proporciona ayuda a aquellos que la necesitan? Aparentemente en lo que sea que necesiten, ellos lo sepan o no.**_

**Fin.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Holaaa, bueno aquí otra fanfic pero esta vez de Harry Potter. Es mi primera pero a la vez no, yo empecé en esta página leyendo fanfics de H.P pero tengo miles sin terminar y encontré esta por ahí y me decidí a subirla. La verdad ya había subido una pero creo que se borro… :s en fin eso no importa. Es pero que la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios sobre lo horrible que estuvo (?) Si soy dramática x.x **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, sigo sin ser muy buena para esto de los comentarios al final de la fanfic D: Ah, sí soy rara **

**Besos Fey.P**


End file.
